gtafandomcom-20200222-history
TM-02 Khanjali
|variants = |related = Rhino APC Scarab |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} Projectile Weapon }} Weapon }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = khanjali |handlingname = KHANJALI |textlabelname = KHANJALI |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The TM-02 Khanjali is a tank featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The tank appears to be based on the , a Polish light tank jointly developed by OBRUM and BAE Systems. The tank features what appears to be stealth bodywork, two hull hatches used by the driver and a front occupant and two rear doors used by the rear occupants. The rear section has "TM-02 Khanjali" written on either side, emulating the "PL-01 concept" writing from the real-life inspiration. The sides feature armor panels that can be detached from the tank when hit by an explosion, which only reveal black portions of it. There are four upper panel, including the triangular-shaped one on each front quarter, and a single lower one, directly below these four. The turret features four radar compartments, a camera on the right and what appear to be four sensors on each "quarters" of the turret. The tank also features a wide array of color combinations; the primary color is applied to the entirety of its hull and turret, while the secondary color is applied to the side armor panellings and the aforementioned radar compartments. A tertiary color is applied to the handles of the front hull hatches and the remote weapons (except for the machine gun, which is only applied to the actual mounting). Unlike the Rhino, the Khanjali features a detailed interior with several instruments, which seem to take elements from military-oriented aircraft. It has green screens and electronic devices for the front occupants, which are actually the same as those from the FH-1 Hunter and the Akula, but since the vehicle only allows a turret-perspective view, dials are not mapped onto these. The rear interior has details similar to the back section of the Titan and contains two wall-mounted Railguns for decoration, as well as two electronic periscopes with control sticks on them. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Khanjali performs, as can be expected, of that of a tank. It moves slow like the Rhino Tank, but seems to have a slightly faster speed than it. It has great off-road capabilities due to its traction and appears to be slightly more nimble than the Rhino in terms of quick turns. Unlike the Rhino, which can only hold a driver, the Khanjali can hold a total of four people; one driver and three occupants. It is powered by two diesel engines and the engine sound is the same as the Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom. ;Armor The Khanjali has the same durability as the Rhino when it is not customized. However, the upgrades on the Khanjali can prove to be extremely beneficial to the player, allowing the Khanjali to survive nearly twice the amount of explosives than the Rhino. One large advantage of the Khanjali over the Rhino is that it can reliably crush and drive over cars without them exploding due to the lighter weight, which won't cause self damage and allow the Khanjali to be used without having to worry about explosions from other cars crushed under the tank. Overall, the Khanjali is a powerful force to be reckoned with, one that will be able to bring great devastation to on-foot targets and unarmored vehicles when fully upgraded, especially if the vehicle is fully occupied. ;Weaponry In terms of weaponry, the Khanjali has a total of three different weapons, each one being utilized by a different occupant within the tank: *'Tank Cannon': Its primary armament by default is a standard tank cannon, which performs similarly to the one found in the Rhino, but has lesser elevation range (between -10 and 20 degrees), making it difficult to fire at aircraft. Its sound is primarily identical to the Rhino's, but seems to produce a gas sound (possibly the propellant gases caused by the shell). It is operated by the driver. *'Railgun Cannon': The vehicle can be upgraded with a heavy Railgun cannon, which can be charged to shoot a projectile much faster and farther than the standard one, as a successful railgun cannon charge requires at least one second, which increases the launch speed of the projectile by 19.9%, and also roughly doubles its effective range. The weapon produces a more electric sound upon charging the rails, and causes a stronger variation of the Railgun's firing sound. Again, it is used by the driver. *'Machine Gun': The front seat passenger has access to a remote on the top of the Khanjali, which can be used to a great extent if dealing with multiple enemies at the same time and the height will provide good coverage and elevation (roughly between -20 and 30 degrees), able to sort out low-flying aircraft. It performs similarly to most mounted machine guns found in other vehicles, such as the Insurgent Pick-Up. *'Grenade Launcher': Optionally, the vehicle can be modified to feature two remote grenade launchers, which can be operated by either back seat passenger to provide explosive firepower, at the cost of having limited effective range and fire rate (as with other vehicle-mounted grenade launchers). They have a limited capacity of 30 grenades per launcher. The rounds seems to have a similar behaviour to the Pipe Bomb, in that the rounds explode half a second after touching the ground. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines, which behave the same as any remote explosive and are operated by the driver. These mines are a bit stronger than their hand-held counterparts and are also limited to five active mines. Caution should be taken when using it, as it can potentially damage or destroy the vehicle. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The TM-02 Khanjali can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Facility. *''*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. *''E'' Awarded for players who logged during the GTA Online Bonuses (April 2019 Part 2) event. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TM-02-Khanjali-GTAO-Tank.png|The TM-02 Khanjali in the Doomsday Heist trailer. TM-02-Khanjali-GTAO-Trailer.png|The name seen behind Lester Crest in the trailer. Khanjali-GTAO-Official.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the TM-02 Khanjali, with the Railgun Cannon and Remote Grenade Launcher upgrades. DDH-TM02Khanjali-Artwork.png|Avon's TM-02 Khanjali escaping FH-1 Hunters from the Khanjali setup mission, shown in the promotional concept art. Khanjali-GTAO-Warstock.png|The TM-02 Khanjali on Warstock Cache & Carry. TM-02 Khanjali-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The TM-02 Khanjali on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SkullsLivery-GTAO-Advert.png|The "Skulls" Livery for the Avenger and TM-02 Khanjali. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-StandardTankCannon-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Standard Tank Cannon. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-RailgunCannon-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Railgun Cannon, showing its manufacturer. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-Remote.50Cal-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Remote .50 Cal turret. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-NoSecondaryWeapons-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the side weapon platforms with No Secondary Weapons. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-RemoteGrenadeLauncher-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Remote Grenade Launcher. TM02Khanjali-GTAO-RearCompartment.png|The rear compartment of the TM-02 Khanjali. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Khanjali is the main focus of the setup mission "Khanjali", to which players have to infiltrate Avon Hertz's weapons test site at the Thomson Scrapyard and deliver it to a drop-off. *The stolen Khanjali can be used during the initial assault on the Mount Chiliad bunker in The Doomsday Scenario. If not used, it will be sold for extra earnings after the heist. The same applies for the Barrage. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $3,850,350 or for $2,895,000 (after completing the "Khanjali" setup mission as the heist leader), provided the player already owns a Facility. Trivia General *A is a type of double-edged dagger with a single off-set groove on each face of the blade. *As stated above, "TM-02 Khanjali" is a near exact copy of "PL-01 Concept" from its real-life iteration. Both even have a level scaling diagram on their front panels. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The muzzle of the Railgun Turret has the word Coil on it, which is the same company that produces the Railgun, a man-portable equivalent. The gun even retains most of the markings from its smaller counterpart, although this version has seven large coils. Navigation }} pl:TM-02 Khanjali es:TM-02 Khanjali de:TM-02 Khanjali (V) ru:TM-02 Khanjali Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:Tanks Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online